A Family Woman
by Aqua-Zodiac
Summary: I just wanted to do an angsty backstory for Juvia. There will be an abundance of Gruvia, quite a bit of GaLe, a dash of NaLu, and if you're really good a tablespoon of Jerza. Lemons. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to the king of Trolls.**

* * *

"Juvia?"

The water mage blinked. She was surprised to see her favorite ice mage starting conversation with her. "Yes, Gray-sama?"

He looked at her, straight-laced as usual, "Do you have anything planned tomorrow?"

"No. Juvia has nothing," she cocked her head to the side, wanting to know where this was leading. She was trying to suppress her fantasies. After the battle with Tartarus, Juvia had wanted to become someone her beloved Gray-sama would look on with pride. Someone who could deserve Silver's trust in her. The results were a less clingy and less excitable Juvia, which Gray both appreciated and found he disliked.

He never thought he would miss her glomping him whenever he walked in the guild. On the other hand, he really liked it when she would flit to his side with that beautiful smile of hers. At first, he'd found her attempts amusing because she would often express her inner struggles aloud. He had gotten a kick out of teasing her for a while. He had been sure it would only last the first two weeks at best, but it had been six months since she'd started this. In that time, she'd only improved in her goal.

It was rare that she tackled him with hugs, and when she did, it rarely lasted for more than a few seconds. Juvia almost never went into that daze she used to have whenever Gray said something she could easily twist. She'd even stopped giving him creepy presents, except for the occasional Gray or Juvia-shaped food item. She had started wearing this smooth mask of calm, and he had taken it as a challenge to break that as often as he could. That's why he'd started inviting her on more and more missions. And today, there was yet another chance for him to break her calm. The mission had asked explicitly for mages the were good against fire. Natsu had make him take it on a dare, but it was a good excuse for him to ask Juvia to back him up on the in case.

Knowing that he was asking more as a formality than anything, Gray says, "Then you won't mind accompanying me to Suun Fair Town?"

Juvia stiffened at the name of the town. That name brought on the a rage she had not felt in a long time. She suppressed a shiver of disgust before blatantly spitting, "Not a chance in hell!"

The entire guild fell silent and looked at the two in complete shock. Their eyes only grew wider as Juvia fumed and stalked away from her favorite mage. She would have left the guild that very second if Gajeel hadn't grabbed her arm, "Oi, what's got you so worked up, rain woman?"

Juvia won't meet his eyes and began trying to wrench her arm away. "Let me go."

Gajeel noted that she had dropped her third person. He knew something was seriously bothering her. "Juvia talk."

Juvia tried again to pull her arm free, but the dragon slayer's grip was as iron as he was. Still not meeting his eyes, she stared at the floor, letting her bangs cast shadows over her eyes. He felt the water mage tremble and her voice laced with disgust. "I will never again set foot in _**that place**_."

Gajeel's eyes narrow. In all the time he's known Juvia, he only knows of one place she talks about like that. He released her arm and simply said, "You go home and think more about taking this mission. I'll talk to the ice princess about it."

She nodded, adding in a low voice, "Also, please let Gray-sama know Juvia is not angry with him."

With that, the guild looked on with confusion as Juvia ran home. Gray was especially flabbergasted. He had never expected a flat-out rejection, let alone her sudden anger. He was still in shock when Gajeel put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't take it personal. She would have done that to anyone else."

"She- she just-" Gray couldn't find the words to express the confusion.

"Yeah, I know. Just sit down and get yourself a drink," Gajeel said, taking the empty next to where the water mage had been. "

Knowing that this was definitely not what he had come to know from Juvia, Gray began listening intently to Gajeel.

"Have you ever wondered why Juvia always talks in the third person?"

Gray shook his head, "I always just took it as a habit."

"That's what I thought too at first," Gajeel took a swig of his drink, "but I remember this one night right after she joined Phantom Lord. We were on a mission, and we had to share a room. I woke up to take a wizz, but she was already in the bathroom. While I was waiting, I kept hearing her chant to herself over and over like she was trying to convince herself of something. She was saying it so long, it's still stuck in my head."

Gray cocked his head to the side, "What was she saying?"

Gajeel looked down at the drink, his grip tightening a bit. "'Juvia is needed. Juvia is not a curse. Juvia can be loved.' I think she actually went on like that for a solid hour, and who knows how long she'd been going before that."

Gray stared at his own drink. Part of him couldn't believe that Juvia would ever need to give herself such encouragement. He had always seen her as a proud, confident mage.

Gajeel continued, "I don't know all the little details about her time before she came to Phantom Lord, but I do know she was recruited from her hometown, Suun Fair Town. Rumor has it that she hated the place so much, she always tore the requests from there to pieces. To this day, she's never told me the full story, just bits and pieces. But from what I gather, no one in that town has ever called her by her real name."

Gray's eyes widened in shock, "How's that even possible? Surely, her parents-"

"Juvia has no idea who they are or what they called her because they dumped her in the orphanage before she could crawl." Gajeel took another swig of his drink.

Gray quieted. He looked at his mug, expression unreadable. He wondered if Gajeel's suspicions held any weight. It would certain explain the water mage's extreme reaction. She was rarely so vocal about what she didn't like. Gray decided he needed to know for himself, so he left his drink at the bar and headed after her.

* * *

Juvia was sitting on her bed, both in deep regret and hurt. She was hurting because the very mention of that horrid place brought out a side of Juvia she'd tried so desperately to crush, and she felt regret for how she had treated her beloved Gray-sama. She pulled her knees to her chest, sighing heavily. She really wished she could apologize to him.

Juvia jumped a little when she heard a tap at her window. She glanced to her side so that she could see what had hit her window. She felt her heart jump into her throat when she saw the raven hair and deep blue eyes waiting expectantly through the window. She quickly scrambled to open the window. "Gray-sama! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here," he said, climbing into the room, "because I think you owe me an explanation for why you went off on me."

Juvia tensed. She avoided looking directly at him. "Gajeel-kun should have told you what you needed to know."

"Gajeel can only tell me so much," Gray said while he tried to get her to look at him again, "there are things I need to hear from you."

"Juvia has no wish to speak about this," her voice raised an octave along with her anxiety. She could already feel that terrible ache in her heart again. She would lose her grip on the happiness she'd managed to achieve. She wouldn't be the Juvia she'd always wanted to be.

But Gray was persistent. "Juvia, no one can help you if don't tell us what's troubling you."

"Nothing is troubling Juvia, so please drop this topic - Gray-sama!?"

Gray had taken hold of her shoulders, forcing her to look directly into his intense eyes. Juvia felt her face heat up under his intense gaze. "Juvia, you can talk to me. I'm your guild mate, you can trust me."

Juvia swallowed thickly, once again reverting her eyes. Her voice had a tone of forced playfulness, "Juvia doesn't know why Gray-sama is being so persistent. Juvia said she's fine."

"Then why don't you look me in the eyes?"

Juvia began to worry her bottom lip. "Juvia's very sorry for how she acted, and she is very happy Gray-sama came to see her. However, Juvia does not wish to speak about this."

Gray studied the water mage's face. He watched as she grit her teeth. Despite the blush on her face, there was also determination. She wasn't going to give an inch to him. He tried a softer tone, "I know it was hard for you there. I can't imagine how they treated you, but you can always come to me. I'm here with you."

"Gray-sama..." she said, tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for being so kind to Juvia, but please, Juvia- I'm begging you. Please, don't make me talk about that place. Please don't make me go back there."

He watched her beautiful face as it broke down. He hate seeing her features marred with such sadness. With a sigh, he released her shoulders and turned back towards her window.

"Fine, you don't have to talk to me," he spoke, "but I want you to listen to me. I know that you faced a lot of stuff in the town, but I think the only way for you to get any better is for you to face them again. You have to show them just what there missing. Face them as the proud member of Fairy Tail you are."

Juvia felt awestruck hearing this. She said nothing though. Fear still clutched at her heart, fear of the place that once rejected her very being.

When she said nothing, he continued, "Tonight, I'm taking the last train out at ten. If you think I'm wrong, then I'll leave without you. But you and I both know you're a damn good mage, and it's about time you got a chance to show them that."

With that, he leapt back out of the window. She rushed to be sure that he landed alright. Juvia watched him as he left, noting that he'd left his jacket on the window sill. She folded the jacket and squeezed it while she thought about what Gray had told her. Gray believed in her. But did she really have the will to prove him right?

* * *

**So? What do y'all think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Also I apologized for my long absence.**

* * *

Juvia didn't know why she had made the tread to the train station. It was already after three in the afternoon the day after Gray had left. Seventeen trains have already passed through the busy station. No doubt, Gray was already meeting with the client. There was nothing here for her.

So why did she come here?

A question she still hadn't answered when she reached the platform. She sighed, "As Juvia thought, Gray-sama is long gone."

"Shouldn't you at least look around before you assume that?"

Juvia jumped at the deep, familiar voice, "You're still here! But it's almost 4... Why did you wait for Juvia?"

"What are you talking about?" He grinned, "I told you I would wait until ten right? Take a look at the clock."

Juvia followed his finger to the clock on station's main column. Gray heard her suck in a breath, and he smiled. "No matter what I wasn't gonna leave without you."

Juvia felt joyful tears well in her eyes as she stared at the station clock covered in Gray's ice magic. "Gray-sama..."

"We should start boarding, we don't wanna miss this train," he hitched his backpack up.

Juvia sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes, "But Gray-sama, Juvia didn't pack anything."

"Stupid Rain Woman," Juvia felt a heavy elbow rest on her head, "now's not the time for dumb excuses."

"Gajeel!" chimed the smaller blunette, "You should be nicer to Ju-chan!"

Levy smiled at Juvia, "I know this is gonna be hard for you, but we''l be right there with you, okay?"

Gajeel grinned, "Shrimp's right. It's about time you started relying on your friends a bit more."

Juvia hadn't even realized she'd started crying again. She could feel herself trembling, but not from the fear of the town that hated her. She shook from the joy that threatened to overwhelm her. Her beloved Gray-sama smiled at her, stretching his hand to her, "So, are you ready to go?"

Still sniffling, she took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the train, onto the hardest mission she'd ever take.

* * *

It was amazing how little the town had changed over the years. The station was placed at the far end of Suun Fair's famous farmer's market. The bustling market was one of the world's greatest tourist traps, and there was no one in the town who didn't work in there. Juvia pulled the hood of her blue cloak further over her head. She didn't want too many people recognizing her. Gajeel''s hand on her shoulder and Levi's hand in hers eased some of the worry in Juvia''s head.

She looked to Gray, "Where is the meeting spot?"

Gray checked the flyer, " The client's name is Lynna Kinder."

Juvia bit her lip and her brow furrowed. Gray observed Juvia, worried that he'd unknowingly triggered some bad memories. He prodded, "Is that name familiar?"

Juvia hesitated, "You're talking about Miss Lynna... Juvia used to be in her care."

Levi spoke up, "So, she raised you?"

"She gave Juvia a bed and food," Juvia replied bitterly, "but she did not raise Juvia. She simply felt obligated to feed and house all of Suun Fair's orphaned. Juvia was a part of that."

"Oh, Ju-chan," Levi's hand tightened around Juvia's.

Juvia gave Levi a grateful smile. "It's okay, Levi-chan. It helped make Juvia stronger. Anyway, Miss Lynna will most likely be at the orphanage. It's located in the back alleyways just a short walk from the red light district."

Gray blinked in shock, "Who puts an orphanage so close to a red light district?"

"Smart business men and corrupt leaders," Gajeel replied. "I can't think of many uses a kid could be there, but it would be a good place for those stuck in that type of life to get rid of their loose ends. And who knows what happens to the grown kids once they leave."

"Many of the girls Juvia knew ended up working for the Madame," the water mage whispered, "even Julia who was hated was offered a job."

Gray felt a pang of anger at the very idea. He hated the notion of some scumbag touching Juvia''s beautiful skin. Even worse was the obvious fear that her voice betrayed. He needed to protect her, "They can't hurt you now."

Juvia looked at him with teary eyes, "Juvia hopes Gray-sama is right."

"I won't let them," he said more firmly.

Juvia gave him one of those smiles that made him tingle. Her expression turned serious when she halted at a space between two venders. "Stick close to Juvia, keep your bags' zippers to your body, and mind your business. Gajeel-san should take up the rear, and be sure Levi stays in the middle. Someone so small and cute is a hot commodity in this world."

Her teammates nodded, getting into the formation. Juvia nodded once more before she started leading them down the alley. Gray didn't know what he expected, but the alley seemed pretty tame at first. But then the trash started becoming more frequent, and they began seeing people dressed in tattered clothing and searching thru the dumpsters. On occasion, when one of their eyes wander to the pathetic sights, they were almost immediately met with a hostile and sometimes incomplete stare.

All but Juvia jumped when they heard a scream from an adjacent alley. A young woman was fighting tooth and nail for a bag that a young thief seemed determined to take. Gray had the clearest view and was the first to respond. Or a least he tried to, but Juvia yanked him back with a hiss, "Mind your business!"

Gray looked at Juvia with shock. Wasn't she looking at the same scene he was? Levi and Gajeel seemed equally confused. Juvia sighed, "Even the most common of thieves in these streets don't steal without having protection under one of the bosses. Stopping him will only bring on retaliation and unnecessary obstacles during this mission and onwards. Juvia knows it can be hard, but please bear with it."

The team looked reluctant but they consented by following her only to be stopped a minute later. The solitary figure wore a hooded cloak like theirs, but the shadows worked better to keep his face from view. The mages were ready to defend themselves or run depending on Juvia's command. The figure spoke, a deep masculine voice, "So, has the rain returned to darken the Suun?"

Juvia relaxed, recognizing the voice and the riddle, "She does not darken the sun, merely shields it from ungrateful eyes."

The low voice chuckled, "It has been many years since this one has heard your pitter patter, Rainy."

Juvia frowned, "Juvia's name is Juvia."

"This one didn't care when you left ten years ago, and this one still don't care," he scoffed. "But this one is curious. Why would someone who hated this place so return?"

"Juvia is answering the request of a client, Miss Lynna," she stated tersely. "Why are you in the alleyways, Nube? The Madame doesn't take clients from this way."

"This one is looking for a runaway," he sighed, "it is a shame you would not join us."

"Despite what this town thinks of Juvia," Juvia said bitterly, "Juvia did have pride."

"It definitely would have been a waste of your magic, wouldn't it?"

Before she could respond he shot a jet of water at the group, which she easily dispersed without flinching. Nube finally stepped from the shadows, revealing himself as a tall, muscular old man with a cheeky grin and graying black hair. He laughed proudly. "Still perfect after all this time! This one expects nothing less from you. Continue on with your job, Lynna should be waiting on that old porch."

Juvia nodded her thanks, and Nube left. "That man was the closes thing Juvia had to someone who raised her. He is a water mage like Juvia."

"But he just suggested that you should have been a hooker!" Gajeel growled.

"Juvia never said he was fatherly. He taught Juvia on a bet: if Juvia couldn't join a guild before she was sixteen, then she would join the "Madame."

"That's terrible, Ju-chan."

"It was survival," Juvia spoke with a distant look on her face. "It was the best thing Nube could do for Juvia. Even if Juvia was forced to live that life, he at least have her a fighting chance and a way to defend herself."

When they reached the orphanage, Nube's prediction unfolded before them as they came upon the sight of older children playing in front of the medium sized house. The old, gray-haired caretaker seemed enraptured by the book in her hands, but Juvia knew she had her eyes trained on every child all at once. That's why she was the only one not to jump when the old woman addressed them. "What do Fairy Tail mages want with me?"

"We're here for the job you posted," Juvia spoke first.

The old woman stopped reading, looking up to regard Juvia with surprise. "The prodigal daughter returns. You're harder to spot without the disgustingly pink umbrella."

Juvia ignored the comment, "What is it that you need Fairy Tail to do?"

The old woman stood, revealing a long, blue shawl draped around her thin shoulders. She stood at an impressive height, easily just as tall as Juvia. In fact, Levy couldn't help but notice that she and Juvia were holding themselves in the same way. Gajeel noticed that both women had the same taste for blue. And Gray could felt a pang of disbelief when he realized that the had the same oceanic eyes.

"I don't need anything from your little rag team," the old woman sneered. "I only requested a water mage if I recall."

Gray spoke up first, "Fairy Tail doesn't just send its mages out without any back-up."

"You got a problem with that?" Gajeel growled.

"As a matter of fact, I do," the woman replied with flinching. "I thought this little brat had finally become useful. Or are you telling me she can't handle even a simple mission by herself."

Levy was about to retort when Juvia spoke up, "Juvia can dish out anything this town can throw at her."

"But can you reclaim a kingdom?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Please Review the fic please! I thrive off of your feedback!**

* * *

The old caretaker poured Juvia a deep mug full of milk sugar tea. Miss Lynna pushed it to the young water mage. "A cup full of sugar..."

"Helps life's bitterness go down," Juvia finished, taking a sip of the tea.

"When I was about thirty years younger, I was a proud lady of the Atlantean court. I served none other than Queen Aqua herself," Miss Lynna smiled proudly. "If only you could have seen her in her heights of power. There was no woman as graceful and beautiful, as though she had taken all the worlds beauty at the moment of her birth."

"Sounds like you loved her," Juvia commented drily.

"The entire kingdom did." Juvia never recalled the old caretaker laughing so freely. "She was as fearless as our first queen who claimed the throne from her ruthless father and his bloodthirsty sons. As gentle as the mother goddess. And twice as kind."

Miss Lynna face turned down. Her oceanic eyes dulled and filled with tears. "She wasn't just a good queen, she was a good person. I would have served her till my dying day, gods willing."

Juvia's brow knitted, "What happened to her?"

"She was murdered by her own twisted brother," tears streamed down the old woman's face, "He tried to kill the little princess, too. She was just an child! If Nube and I hadn't managed to escape the palace with her, she would have been lost to us as well."

"Wait," Juvia's eyes widened, "what do you mean you and Nube? Nube is also from the Atlantean court?"

The old woman bit her bottom lip, reminding Gray so much of the way Juvia did when she had been hiding something. "Nube wasn't just a part of the court, he was Lord Commander of the Royal Guard, the Queen's lover, and the princess's father. He is also...my son."

"WHAT? But you two hated each other! Wait, that means the princess was your-"

"Yes, she was my granddaughter."

"And you never said..."

"I couldn't," Lynna said, "we needed to be sure that we couldn't easily be connected. Nuba and I had to be able to split with the princess without drawing attention or from the other. That's why the two of us developed separate contacts and plans of escape. And we never discussed them with each other. The only knowledge we share is the location of the princess."

"The princess... was she one of the orphans here?"

"Yes," Lynna hesitated before adding, "and no. My princess was... hidden away, for her safety."

"Where is she?"

Lynna bit her lip again. "She's hiding in the Vanishing Caves along the shores, protected by a fire demon she befriended when she was just a little girl."

"The Vanishing Caves?" Juvia's eyes went wide with disbelief. "There have got to be well over a hundred of them at a time! Trying to find them will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"If you're not up to it, then leave," the old woman stated, more of her familiar strictness showing. "If you're scared of doing this much, then the rest of this mission will be too much for you as well. I should have expected so little from you."

Anger flushed Juvia's face, "Fairy Tail never turns down a challenge. We'll find your princess, just know I'm doubling the price."

"I look forward to your results, then."

* * *

"Ju-chan, how many of these do you think we'll need?"

"Hm?"

Levy frowned, "Ju-chan, you've been out of it all day. What's on your mind?"

Juvia hesitated, eyes glued to the ground. "As long as Juvia can remember, she's always hated Miss Lynna, but if Juvia had known Miss Lynna's pain, maybe Juvia wouldn't have. I thought she was just a mean old woman, but she's been in pain all this time... Juvia feels guilty."

Levy laid a hand on Juvia's shoulder, smiling gently at the taller blunette. "Ju-chan, it's okay to feel that way, but don't beat yourself up over it. I doubt a woman like her wants anyone's pity. She probably feels proud that she protected her granddaughter all these years."

Juvia thought about what her friend was saying. Knowing Miss Lynna, she couldn't help but agree. Juvia sighed, "Levy-chan is right. We should hurry to the hotel. Gajeel-kun and Gray-sama are waiting for us."

Levy nodded and the two continued to buy groceries for their eventual stakeout. When they got to the hotel Gray and Gajeel reserved while they were shopping, they found the two men pouring over a map. Juvia set her groceries on a table, and she pointed to a spot on the map. "The Vanishing Caves appear here every low tide and disappear or switch out during high tide every few days or so."

"Switch out?" Gajeel frowned, "You make them sound like they're alive."

"They are," Juvia explained. "They're called the Vanishing Caves because the caves are actually part of a giant turtle's shell. They hide the base of their bodies in the sand and use the caves on their backs to either catch prey or protect their young. Each turtle can carry as many as fifty caves. However, since they are particularly territorial, they don't occupy a coast with any other adults."

"But what happens when they leave?" Levy asked, curiosity apparent.

"They sink into the ocean. Many people drown if they get trapped inside of them."

Gajeel growled, "Are you telling me there's a chance this princess may already be dead?"

"No way," Gray shook his head, "the old woman wouldn't send us of she knew the girl was already dead. Besides, she's a water mage like Juvia right? Drowning doesn't effect her, right?"

"Far from it," Juvia's brow knitted. "Unless the girl was a prodigy, she wouldn't know much about using her powers at the age she was hidden. It's more likely that she's holed up in some grotto. At least that way, she could use a bit of her power to fish. That's easy enough. And Miss Lynna made it seem as though someone was with her."

"And she was a princess," Levy said hopefully, "maybe she was able to get supplies every now and then with some money they managed to leave with?"

No one else spoke their thoughts, not wanting to dispel Levy's hope.

"I think the most important issue is figuring out how many turtles are currently on the rotation," Juvia added. "Every few years, when they are getting ready to birth, a female turtle will drive off all the others and only allow her young to coast when they get big enough. Then the cycle continues with the strongest female every generation."

"How many eggs do these turtles have?"

"Depends on the age of the female, but the cap is usually around forty or so."

"What?!" Gajeel seethed, "That could take months, woman!"

"Calm down, Gajeel-kun." Juvia rubbed her head. "That's just the cap for the oldest turtle that can give birth. Turtles old enough to give birth to that many are rarely strong enough to maintain dominance over one area. It's more likely that the coast is home to a much younger female, some of which can only birth three or so."

"Juvia, I don't think the rotation schedule is as important as we think," Gray stated.

"Why not?"

"Because if the princess truly is alive, then she has a vested interest in staying on the coast where she knows the two people who would need to find could actually find her," he explained. "Which leaves her with two options: switch caves with the changing turtles or fight to help a specific turtle keep the turf."

"Then the best time to find our missing princess would be..." Juvia frowned.

"The next time those turtles are getting ready to brawl." Gajeel grinned. "Or better yet, we could just start a fight."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Please Review the fic please! I thrive off of your feedback!**

* * *

"You just had to start a fight, didn't you?" Levy growled as she slid back in the sand.

Gajeel grinned, "Wouldn't be nearly as fun without one."

Levy rolled her eyes and saw Juvia and Gray charging at the eighty foot turtle. It was a real experience to see the two mages fight together. There were no two more compatible fighting partners. Juvia pulled water from the ocean and Gray molded to best suit their needs. At the moment, Juvia was trailing water shackles around the turtles's flippers. Gray, hot on her heels, froze the water behind her. The turtle panicked while it tried to lift its frozen flippers. It desperately snapped its beak like mouth at the two, but to no avail. When it was properly trapped, it let loose a horrid screech, forcing the whole team to cover their ears. It was Gajeel who noticed the blast of fire that came from inside of one of the caves on its back.

"LEVY, DUCK!"

At the last possible moment, Levy narrowly avoided the blast as it proceeded to make glass out of the sand behind her. Furious, Gajeel sent a six foot pillar of iron to the source. Then, their jaws dropped as it melted before the figure coming out of the cove. The being was just vaguely human shaped and made of brilliant white flames with pupil-less, yellow eyes. "WHO HAS THE BALLS?!"

Judging from the voice, it was probably a she. Juvia readied herself for a fight, "Are you the one guarding the princess?"

The fire being looked ready to lob another fireball at Juvia, but she hesitated when she saw Juvia. The flames of her body dulled to a warm red, and she lowered her hand. She spoke disbelievingly, "Lady Lynna?"

Juvia remained ready to fight, knowing Gray was ready to back her up if she needed it. The fire being jumped to the ground, turning the sand beneath her feet into glass as she walked. "No, you're not Lady Lynna. But you look just like she did when she was young. Incredible."

"Answer Juvia," the water mage growled, "are you the one guarding the princess?"

The flame being's eyes widened. I wide smile broke out on her face, "Juvia? I remember when you were just a toddler! The years have done you well, my girl."

Juvia's brow furrowed, "Juvia has never met you. Who are you?"

"Ah," the fire being stopped her approach. "I forgot, you've forgotten everything. Lady Lynna wasn't kidding when she said she was going to erase every last piece of the princess' connection to Atlantis. But I'd never thought she wipe even your memory."

"What are you talking about?" Juvia demanded. "You make it sound like Juvia knew the princess."

The flame being paused for a moment, pondering her answer. "I dare say their was no girl closer to the princess than you."

"What?" Juvia's mind went wild. Lynne and Nube has brought Juvia from the Atlantis? Had they brought her just for today? Had they taken her from her own family? Had she just been an inconvenient burden until this moment? Is that why Nube had told her to fight? To be used to protect their princess? Had they always just wanted to use her? She felt her knees give out, realizing that even as much as she had hated the way they'd treated her at times, she had still trusted that they were never trying to use her. She barely heard Gray call out to her as the sand dug into her knees. She looked to the flame being, "What did they take from me? What memories have I lost? Did I have a family? A mother? A father? Anyone who cared about me? Or was I just as unloved there? Why did they bring me here?"

The being was silent for a moment. "I think they took more from you than they ever meant to. Follow me, you deserve answers. I'm going to show you how to get them."

The being flew back into the cave she came from. Juvia vaguely heard Gray say they couldn't trust this person, but she ignore it and their shouts of her name. She wanted answers more than life itself right now. And she would be damned if she missed an opportunity to get them. Gray wasn't far behind her, but when she landed in the cave, Gray hit a wall. Juvia tensed. Had she just walked into a trap?

"Don't worry. It's a protective spell. Only a true Atlantean can enter here. You'll see that you're free to leave whenever you'd like."

Juvia tested this. She found that she could easily pass through the barrier, but the rest of the team was stuck at the entrance. As she moved to go further into the cave, Gray took her arm. "Juvia, I don't like this. You shouldn't do this alone."

"Gray-sama," Juvia said quietly. "I will be back in a few minutes."

"Juvia!"

"Are you sure about this, Rain Woman?" Gajeel asked, looking into Juvia's eyes. Juvia bit her lip, but maintained eye contact with him. Gajeel sighed, "Go, we'll wait here."

Juvia nodded. She placed a hand over Gray's loosening his grip and slipping away to follow the residual light from the flame being. The cave was surprisingly dry and warm, probably thanks to the heat rolling off of the flame being. "Can you tell Juvia how it is you came to guard the princess?"

"I choose to guard the princess as payment for my debt to Queen Aqua for freeing me. That wish was her last will as she lay dying by her brother's hand."

"Oh," Juvia stated. She asked, "And how is it you know Juvia?"

"That is for Nube and Lady Lynna to answer. We're here."

They entered a large, circular room with a spot light. Floating in the light was a small tiara in a glass box. The flame being took the box from its suspended state and gave it to a confused Juvia. "This tiara holds the very essence of the princess. When presented with someone who truly wishes to protect the princess, the box will vanish and the princess will once again appear before it. Nube and Lynna will answer every question if the they hear you say that you won't give this to them."

"But why can't Juvia hear the answers from you?"

"I think we both know who it is you want the whole truth from," the flame being stated. "But if you ever need me, just press one of the little rubies on the side, and I'll appear before you. I'll leave a light for you, but it's about time I got to spend some time home for once."

As if blown away, the flame being disappeared. In her place, a small firefly like ball bounced ahead of her, leading her to the route out of the cave. Juvia looked at the crown for a moment. She swallowed out of pure nerves, biting the inside of her cheek. Juvia took a shaky breath. There was no more time for her to shake and grieve a life she never knew. She needed to find out if it was even worth grieving over in the first place.

* * *

Gray really had to pee when he woke up at two am in the morning. He wasn't surprised though. After Juvia had come back to the entrance of the cave holding a glass box with a crown, she refused to talk to any of the about the specifics of her troubles. In fact, she'd civilly asked them to give her some space for a few hours at the hotel. Gray had spent those hours at the bar, drinking his irritation away. By the time he'd stumbled up to their room, Levy and Juvia were tucked away in the two beds, and Gajeel was snoozing in the arm chair. Gray had settled for one of the hard wooden chairs by the bathroom.

He twisted the door handle and found it was locked. It was then that he realized that their was soft mumbling coming from behind the door. He looked around to see who was up. Juvia's bed was empty. Remembering what Gajeel told him earlier, he pressed his ear to the door.

What he heard broke his heart.

Juvia was half-sobbing, "Juvia can be loved. Juvia can be loved. Juvia can be loved."

How long had she been chanting this to herself while crying? Too long. Gray molded a key for the bathroom, twisting the lock open as quietly as possibly. Either she was too caught up in her tears or she didn't hear the squeak of the door, but he saw her at her most vulnerable. He'd never seen her like this, even when she'd seen the sun for the first time.

Juvia jumped a bit when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She cleared her throat trying to compose herself, "Gray-sama, why are you up? Did you need to use the bathroom? Juvia is sorry for hogging it. She'll get out of the way, now."

She tried to slip out of his embrace, but he held her tighter. "I'm here with you."

Juvia's heart skipped a beat.

"I want you to rely on me, like I know I can rely on you."

"Gray-sama..."

He spun her around to face him. Her eyes were puffy and red from her tears. Her face stained by the trails. That didn't keep her from looking like a crying angel. He offered her what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

Juvia wanted to tell him she was fine. To say that he didn't need to worry about her like this. That she wasn't affected by this mission. But Juvia also knew that was a load of bullshit. So, she let her tears fall faster. She raised her arms and clutched the front of Gray's t-shirt. Her head fell against his chest, forehead first.

"Juvia is so confused," she sobbed.

Gray rubbed her head and circles on her back. "That's okay."

"Juvia is scared."

"That's okay, too. I'm right here with you."

"But Juvia has no idea who she truly is anymore," she cried, looking at him with pain in her eyes. "Did anyone ever even care about me? I've always been alone, but what if I had people who loved me? I'm angry, but more than that, I feel lost."

Gray brought his hands to gently cup Juvia's face, using his thumbs to brush away the tears. "You're not lost. You're just a little disoriented."

"But I don't even know who I am anymore!"

"Then, let me remind you," he said firmly and ironically, Juvia saw fire in his eyes. "You are Juvia Lockster. The best damn water mage in Fiore, part of the best damn guild in Fiore. Not only are you the best of the best, you are kind and gentle, even with an impatient blockhead like me. You're supportive, but you have a hard time relying on your friends. You love to bake and sew and a shit ton of other craftsy things. You are the most amazing woman I know."

The tears had stopped falling, but now Juvia had another problem entirely. She really wanted to kiss Gray. No one in the world could pull her from the depths of despair like this. He sent her flying with only a few words. She still wanted to find the answers to her questions, but now, she didn't fear them. Whatever the answers, she still had a place where she belonged. Juvia touched one of the hands cradling her cheek, leaning into the touch.

"Gray-sama shouldn't sell himself short. You're also very gentle," she sighed, smiling. "Thank you. Gray-sama's words mean a lot to Juvia. But Gray-sama should be careful. If you say so many kind things about Juvia, Juvia may misunderstand Gray-sama's feeling."

Suddenly, Gray realized everything he'd just said. _You are the most amazing woman I know. _Despite the desperately calm facade he was wearing, Juvia could see the tips of his ears turn red. She giggled in a way that made his heart race.

"Don't worry, Gray-sama," she smiled brightly, "Juvia knows that Gray-sama only sees her as a comrade. She just hopes that one day you'll see her as more."

She slipped away before he could blurt out, _That's not it. You mean so much more than that._

Instead, he froze as she stood at the door. She gave him another angelic smile. "Gray-sama wanted to use the bathroom, right? Juvia will give him the privacy he needs."

She shut the doors, leaving Gray in a state of wanting. How was it that he always got caught up in her pace, even if she didn't know it? His hands kept tingling from touching her, and he restlessly folded and unfolded by his side. He closed his eyes and groaned when he realized he had been seconds aways= from telling her he basically loved her. And that definitely wasn't the case.

Right?

By the time he finally left the bathroom, Juvia had already fallen back into a deep slumber without even pulling her blankets back over herself. He found himself staring at her face, still tear-stained. He found himself lost in this beautiful woman, whom he still couldn't phantom why she loved him. He brushed a stray blue lock before pulling the covers over her. All the while, he told his heart to calm down.

* * *

**JUST EFFING SAY IT GRAY! Please remember to review! I write so much faster when you give me praise and criticism (constructive of course). Until next time my pretties.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Please Review the fic please! I thrive off of your feedback! I mean it!**

* * *

"Get back here little princess!" The head of the guard bolted after the escaping princess.

Ladies of the court looked on with amusement, some opening doors for the laughing princess. When the palace guard would give them an exasperated look, they would merely chuckle and point after the princess. Finally, he managed to corner the giggling little girl in the hall to the throne room. The little princess backed against the wall, but the smile on her face indicated that she enjoyed the game. The guard smile back, whispering in hope they wouldn't disturb the meeting inside, "Come here little Rainy. This one has caught you, and there is nowhere to hide."

The princess bit her lip thoughtfully. But to her delight and the guard's distress, the doors to the throne room swung open. Queen Aqua was radiant as usual, her long, blue hair flowing around her like a waterfall. Her fair skin was slightly flushed, and her bright smile made the world over glow with pride. The guard dropped to his knee as he watched the little princess ran to hug at the skirt of the queen's rich, blue dress.

"Your Majesty."

The queen paused and sighed. She touched the guard's chin, guiding him to stand at his full height. "Nube, I've told you that it drives me bonkers to have you bow to me. You are my lover, not just my servant."

"Apologies, majesty. This one cannot help it," Nube sighed as she drew her finger across the facial hair on his cheek. "This one has always been your servant above all else."

Aqua narrowed her eyes as she forced him to look at her. "I don't need a servant. I need the man I love to stand as a equal with not only me, but our daughter."

"That's right, Papa!" The little princess pulled at Nube's pants. "Papa and Mama and me and Gran Gran Lynna are a family."

"This one wouldn't know it," he said, pulling the little girl into his arms. "Little Rainy never listens to this one or any of the servants."

"Oh, stop, Nube," Aqua smiled, running her fingers through the little girl's blue locks. "You know she adores you. Besides, I remember a palace guard who was constantly being scolded for doing as he pleased."

"This one has not a clue what you are talking about."

"Of course," Aqua laughed.

"My lady."

"Yes, Diaus?" Aqua was always sure to be gentle with her brother. Despite being her twin, he was her complete opposite. So, where she was confident and sociable, he was awkward and scared. He was especially small whenever he saw Nube's indestructible strength. The very sight of his sister's lover made the frail male glue his eyes to the ground and start a stutter.

"D-d-d-do you mind-d-d-d-d looking over the n-new tax plan?"

"Of course," Aqua said. "Why don't we go over it after dinner tonight? Come to the royal office around eight?"

Diaus nodded, quickly retreating.

"You shouldn't be alone with him," Nube said seriously.

"He's my brother, Nube." The queen looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I can trust him."

"Men have been denied the throne for a reason, Aqua," Nube insisted. "You shouldn't be giving him such important roles in government. He may acquire a taste for power."

"Diaus is not the villain our country wants him to be!" Aqua cried.

"Yeah, Papa is being too mean to Uncle Dia!"

Nube frowned, "Hush, little Rainy. You've no place in this conversation."

The little princess pouted, but did as she was told.

Nube took his lover's hand, "Please, understand this one. This one has always existed to watch over and protect you, but now, you have blessed this one with your love. It is both a relief and more torturous. This one has concern for you as your captain of the guard, but as the man who loves you. A man who knows fear only when you are not nearby. It drives this one to be even more cautious."

The queen bit the inside of her cheek, "I understand, but I can't- I won't- abandon my brother the way this country has. He should not have to suffer the sins of our ancestors. I need you to trust me on this, Nube."

Nube was trapped by the sincerity in Aqua's black eyes. Aqua always had the most power over him in moments like this, moments where she so deeply wanted his support that he had no choice but to give it. Nube sighed, dropping his third person as he only did when he wanted to match her sincerity, "I trust you with all my heart."

Aqua practically sparkled in his eyes when she smiled at him. The young princess giggled and clapped her hands when the queen leaned forward to press a chaste kiss against Nube's lips. She squealed, "Papa is so cool!"

Nube and Aqua laughed as they headed to the dining hall.

* * *

The little princess was scared. She couldn't understand the scene before her. Her usually gentle and frail uncle was wielding a large sword as he stood above her mother. There was a deep red liquid spreading in a circle around her mother. The little princess saw her mother was having a hard time breathing. Juvia ran from her hiding place behind the thick curtains that decorate her mother's ornate office. The little princess screamed, "Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Diaus didn't even blink when his niece revealed herself. He watched as the queen's eye's widened in horror while her daughter cried over her. She wanted to scream, but did not have the strength. "At least your brat has saved me the trouble of hunting her down."

The little princess began to shake as she watched her uncle raise the sword. The little girl began to sob, "Why are you doing this, Uncle Dia? You're our family!"

Diaus hesitated for a moment, the sword trembling in his hand and his face scrunching up. It even looked like tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. "Run, little princess. It's not your uncle who faces you, now. RUN!"

The little princess was frozen in place by the fear inspired by the sword. She didn't snap out of it until her mother, powered by a bit of adrenaline, pushed her towards the door, "GO!"

She barely had anytime to react when her father broke the large double doors down to get in. Nube looked on in horror at the scene before him. He sent a column of water straight that pushed the traitorous brother into the wall. He ran past the confused child to kneel beside his queen. "Aqua!"

Although, the little princess could not hear the quiet words of her mother, she could watch the emotion passing over her father's face. First, there was fury. Then, disbelief. Then, hesitation. "Is this your last request?"

She weakly shook her head. "No. It is my last command."

Nube closed his eyes. There was a long pause that followed with Nube saying nothing. He looked to the waking enemy, and ground his teeth. He said bitterly, "As you will it."

Nube gently laid his queen's head down. The princess looked on in confusion as her father stood and walked away from her injured mother. He picked up the bloodstained princes, ignoring the little girl's questions. "Papa, why are we leaving Mama? We have to help Mama!"

Nube held her tighter as she struggled to get down to her mother. "WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING MAMA?"

Nube heard the little princess gasp as she watched her mother begin to glow and float. A strong, blue light ballooned out like a circle slowly eating everything around her. Another gasp when she saw the light freeze her standing uncle into place. As he past her on her way to find out why the little princess was so upset, Nube took his mother's hand and began to run. "We have seven thousand, seven hundred, seventy-seven days."

"What!" Lynna looked back and her eyes widened when she saw the approaching the blue light. "What the hell is going on, son? What is making her resort to this? Why are you and the princess covered in blood?"

"We can talk later," Nube cut in. "We need to get out of the city, now."

Lynna bit her lip in concern, but she pulled up her nightgown to run faster. They made it to the border only minutes before the light consumed the entire city. In a white hot flash, it all disappeared, leaving only a new shoreline in the shape of a semi-circle. Nube allowed his tight grip on the little princess to loosen enough that she squirmed out. She ran into the space where her home once was. She called out, "Mama! Mama! Where are you, Mama?"

Nube's eyes watered, but he showed no other signs of emotion. Eventually, the little princess stopped calling. She swiftly turned to face her father. With anger shaking her tiny body, the little girl ran to her father, hitting him and screaming, "You were supposed to protect, Mama! Why did you leave Mama behind? We should have stayed with her!"

"Princess!" Lynna exclaimed. She took hold of her granddaughter, "Your papa and mama have their reasons, but you have to calm down."

"But Gran Gran," the little princess sobbed, "he left Mama when she was hurt."

To both's surprise, Nube fell to his knees. The tears had run down Nube's face and let lose all the man's pain in a single cry, "Forgive me, Juvia."

* * *

**Y'all think I'm playing about how fast reviews get me to pump out these stories. Just to motive you to review more, I'm gonna give a shoutout to the dedicated gals, guys, and technicolor rainbows in between who do. Special thank you to Songbird1205, deblovesdragon, Ryoko3, and all the anonymous guests who left a review! You guys give me the attention that makes me want to continue theses stories.**


End file.
